


[Podfic] Menin Aeide Thea

by LaCoquette



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCoquette/pseuds/LaCoquette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the pairing challenge prompt: handcuffed together</p><p>"Enjolras clenched his teeth in frustration. He was in Grantaire’s debt, he supposed; it was he who had caught the attention of the police, and Grantaire who had arrived on the scene just in time to divert the police’s attentions away from charges of sedition. Grantaire had swung his arm around Enjolras’ shoulder like an old friend, and patted him genially on the chest while telling the officer that Enjolras got to raving in his cups. He’d laughed and joked and stumbled around and made a convincing enough drunk for the both of them.</p><p>Of course, if Grantaire hadn’t tried to assault said officer, they might have gotten off without any charges at all. That fact made Enjolras feel a little less indebted to him. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Menin Aeide Thea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenchus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenchus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Menin Aeide Thea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88625) by Elenchus. 



For Elenchus with admiration and gratitude

 **Audio** : [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cex6nk07r8gkp7i/Menin_Aeide_Thea.mp3)


End file.
